The Recrudescence
by Mekurukito
Summary: Kevin and Lauren are two silent weapons of Section III code-named, Headhunters. They've been tasked to be decisive and effective while deploying on missions for humanity but as they fight, they find out what the real objectives of Section III are.


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Halo/Bungie products are trademarks. I'm just a regular person writing a fanfiction for Halo._

_A/N: Hey everyone, this is a new story that I been working on as a favour for a friend. I know that I was supposed to write on the Ghost Division but I will soon! I sure hope that all you guys like this story so feel free to comment and review!_

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, wake up."

The spoken words hung in the air as an armored figure shifted out of the bushes. The figure crouched next to a tree moving a bush, revealing another armored figure covered in ghillie camouflage netting.

He took off his helmet, revealing a pre-adult with an age complexion of 17 years old and tapped at the helmet of the other armored figure.

"Leave me alone…" Grumbled a girl's voice sleepily as she shifted, cradling her gun in her arms comfortably.

"It's 0300; you need to get your lazy butt up Lauren." The boy tapped at her helmet again. She groaned, and sat up. She took off her helmet, glaring at him sleepily. "I was having a good dream you know. One that doesn't include you Kevin."

He laughed quietly and ruffled her hair, "As did I but you don't hear me whining about it."

She grumbled a curse and swatted away his hand roughly. "Whatever." She stood up, and adjusted her bush netting around her shoulders, checking her weapons.

Kevin, crouching still, stared up at her momentarily and put on his helmet as he stood up. He watched her as she shifted her hair and then slipped on her helmet, with a popping hiss.

"So what's the news?" She asked him, still adjusting the bush netting on her shoulders.

"The other team notified me that they are in position and are ready to start the Op. We're gonna meet up and head into the base and set up the charges on those generators, and then evac out to the Prowler before this entire place goes to hell." He replied and adjusted the way point in his helmet's HUD.

He reached the edge and activated his Visual Intelligence Systems Reconnaissance, or VISR and surveyed the area before him. In his HUD, he saw an outline of every detail in colour and started to pull up maps and way points and found a route to their rendezvous point.

"Lauren, I'm gonna have you lead the way. If we keep going this way, we'll meet up with Team Two." He said, pointing his hand east as she nodded. Lauren started to move forward and stopped a few minutes later, raising her hand. She crouched suddenly and covered hiding behind a tree.

"We got contact…"She murmured as she raised her gun, a modified M87Y with an attached silencer. She peeked around the tree and crouched into the bush.

Kevin looked through the brush and spotted the patrol; two Elites and three Grunts were walking in their direction. He frowned and drew out his knife slowly from his shoulder sheath.

"Should we just wait until they pass by or should we take them out?" Lauren whispered, aiming down her sights. She covered her ghillie over herself and burrowed into the bushes.

He peeked around and then slid into the bushes again. "We're gonna wait, I don't want to have our cover blown." She nodded and they waited silently as the enemy slowly walked toward their direction.

The Grunts were yipping as they followed the Elites who were looking around alert. Lauren held her breath as one the Elite's foot almost stepped on her hand. It made a scraping sound and the Elite stopped to look back at the bush. The other Elite warbled in curiosity but the Elite turned back to patrol, moving on again.

Kevin waited as they passed out of sight and slowly stood up. "Okay I think they're gone…" He said, lowering his knife.

As he lowered his knife and suddenly heard a rustling. A Jackal stepped out of the bushes and hissed in surprise. Lauren rolled out of the bushes, stabbing the Jackal in the back repeatedly, and slammed the Jackal's head into the ground. She rose up slowly and cleaned off her knife, slipping in back into her sheath on her hip.

He exhaled in relief and glanced at Lauren, and saw her shaking in her head and knew that she was grinning behind her helmet. "Oh shut up." He snapped and started to follow Lauren as she started to go in the direction of the waypoint again.

After several miles, they ended up in a clear field with the Covenant factories looming in the distance behind the forests. As they scanned the field, smooth voice spoke over their public COM frequency. "You guys are late." They looked ahead and saw two figures in the same armor rise with a ghillie wrappings rise in the grass.

Kevin walked forward into the clearing and exchanged greetings with each of them. "Glad to see that you guys made it. We ran into some problems on the way here."

One of them laughed and looked at Lauren, " Lemme guess, Kevin let his guard down and had you take care of his mess?" Lauren giggled and nodded, glancing at Kevin who was looking away indignantly. She could tell that he had a scowl on his face and grinned at the thought, nudging him.

He looked at her, clearing his throat," Anyways, Lauren and I will take the east side of the factories as planned. Rachael, you and Sarah will take the west side of the factories and detonate first. We'll be right behind you and we'll both meet up on the _Mariette Saber _by the cliffs."

Rachael nodded," Don't get caught left behind or we'll be leaving you behind on this rock. Sarah and I will be killing everything on this rock." and started to go with Sarah following. Sarah waved a piece sign in the air as she followed Rachael.

Kevin and Lauren glanced at each other as they left the two. They had worked with Rachael and Sarah before; they knew the reputation of the two to be merciless and cruel in doing their job, even at the cost of other headhunters. They both knew that they would leave them on the planet if they weren't able to keep up.

"_Wouldn't be the first time…"_ He thought slightly angrily, still staring at the forest they left through.

Lauren nudged him and started to walk towards their objective. As they walked through the forest, they met no resistance or sentries anywhere. Kevin frowned and keyed COM's with the other team, "Hey did you guys meet any resistance yet? We got nothing."

As he said that, Lauren reached back and brought him down to the floor with her. He heard a light whirring as a Spectre with a squad of Elites zoomed past them, toward the direction of team two. He looked at Lauren and she whispered," I think they're trying to stir up trouble on purpose. We should really get a move on while Covenant's are distracted."

Kevin nodded and got up slowly, started to load the shotgun attachment on his M85Y. They both got up slowly and started to enter the factory grounds alertly. They saw the main building with a tower in it and sprinted to the door halting next to it by the wall.

Lauren threw in a flashbang and ran in, shooting several stunned grunts with Kevin following closely behind. An Elite was still stunned and was about to activate his shields when Kevin blew out the side of his head with his shotgun. It fell to the ground with a heavy thud. Lauren was already following the wall, pointing her gun down the corridor and firing at some grunts that came to investigate the shots by the time he looked to check the rest of the room.

"Alright let's go Lauren." Kevin said, as he stood with his gun over her shoulder. She nodded and started to go down the hall with superhuman quickness. She kicked down the door at the end and shot at the surprised grunts who watched the door Lauren had kicked, fly and crush a jackal against a wall. Kevin shot at the grunts at the other side of the room and aimed his gun at the elevator. No one was coming down. He pointed to the elevator a second later.

Lauren nodded and stepped in the elevator with Kevin following her. Just before he stepped in his COM came on and he heard a lot of gunfire with Sarah yelling. He heard Rachael scream something and then the COM cut off.

He keyed in, "Rachael! Come in!" There was still nothing. Lauren looked at him and he knew she was worried. "I'm sure she's just fine Lauren." He stepped on the elevator with her, looking at the HUD COM system worriedly.

He looked up as it felt like an invisible hand was whisking them up. He glanced down and saw Lauren staring up at him. He tilted his head at her curiously and she shook her head silently. Kevin laughed and poked her stomach with a bloody glove and she punched his shoulder, looking at the purple stain on her armor.

As soon as they reach the tower floor, they both froze as they saw two fairly large Elites in black armor with their backs to them, facing the tower's controls. One of them heard the lift sound stop and turned around, warbling in surprise. The other turned around as well and growled deeply, and both pulled out energy swords in unison. Kevin and Lauren raised their guns and fired as they rolled out of the lift. The bullets bounced off as the Elites' shields shimmered and they roared, charging the Headhunters.

Kevin shot his shotgun multiple times at the Elite and it roared again in anger with its shield shimmering, taking a slash at Kevin's head. Kevin ducked and kicked at the Elite's legs, making it stumble over. He emptied his clip into the Elites head, taking out its shield. He quickly unsheathed his knife to stab the finishing blow but heard a cry of pain and glanced quickly, seeing Lauren getting slashed on the stomach.

The Elite beneath him kicked up with his hooves, sending him flying and slamming into the wall. The Elite growled and grabbed his sword from the ground, having the blade trail a continuous cut in the floor as he walked toward Kevin.

The Headhunter quickly grabbed his gun and unloaded his clip into the Elite, making its shield shimmer brightly. He ducked quickly and rolled as the Elite made a stab for his head, slamming the sword into the wall. He ejected the clip and reloaded in seconds as he fired at the backside of the Elite, taking out its shield. The Elite roared in anger and slashed at him again.

He ducked and tried to run when he tripped over Laurens gun. Kevin cursed, quickly rolling over and was about to fire with his shotgun pointblank when it jammed. _"Shit! I don't have anything to use…" _The Elite seemed to smirk as if it knew what he was thinking and raised his sword to cut off the Headhunter's head.

All the suddenly, he heard a multiple shots and the Elite grab its neck. Kevin looked at the direction and saw Lauren lying on the floor with a raised pistol in her hand. He got up quickly and ran to her, wrapping her arm around his shoulder to pick her up. The Elite gurgled through the purple blood coming out of its throat," _We have been waiting for your pathetic human arrival…You and the others will die by my brethren before you leave..._" and died with that sentence.

Kevin looked at the dead Elite confused for a moment pondering what he had said and then laid Lauren on the floor and pulled out a medical kit. He pulled out a can of biofoam and sprayed it on the gaping cut on Lauren's stomach plate. She pulled off her helmet and gasped in pain, putting her hand on her stomach.

"Maybe we should be a little more careful next time…"She said painfully through gritted teeth. "The Elite I was fighting boasted as he cut me and I managed to kick him in the between the legs and stab him.

She got up with her hand still over her stomach and walked to the controls and tapped random keys. Kevin walked to the console and set his gun on it, looking at her concerned. "You sure you're gonna be okay Lauree?"

She grimaced and nodded slowly, pointing to one of the buildings, looking back at him, "The generators we're looking for is over there. From what I can read on the Covenant Net, Rachael's team has blown the first generator already and they have forces waiting for them. I'll wait here to see if I can make this place go haywire to buy us some time before I leave. You can go ahead and I'll meet up with you after you set the charges."

He looked at her with a mouth open at protest and then closed his mouth nodding. "Make sure you head to the rally point right after I'm gone. I'm sure that Rachael's team has already woken up this entire base."

Kevin picked up his rifle and then slowly walked to the elevator, looking over his shoulder. Lauren smiled and waved to him slowly. He nodded and activated the lift, going down. He arrived at the bottom and walked out of the building, checking if the area was still clear. Then started to run towards the target building at full speed with his rifle at this hip, firing at the grunts that were still patrolling around. He reached the building door and set a door breach charge. It exploded and he charged in, looking down his sights. There was nothing.

He sprinted down the stairs and stopped as he reached the basement. The door was already burst open and there was blood everywhere. Elite's bodies were on the floor, slashed on the throat and gashing chest wounds. The grunts were mutilated with their heads ripped off. Kevin cautiously raised his rifle as he stepped forward and was about to walk through the door when he heard sobbing and recognized it instantly.

It was Rachael's voice.

_A/N: So that was the end of Chapter 1! I hope you all liked it and feel free to review on it. I'll continue to work on this as soon as I can._


End file.
